Vaako's Harem
by amandalynwood
Summary: After witnessing an exchange between his wife and Riddick, Vaako vents his fury at Dame Vaako on a member of his Harem. Violent, graphic LEMON. ONESHOT


**~Vaako's Harem ~**

Marcella knew there was trouble brewing even before Lord Vaako stormed into the harem, for he only made visits here to sate his more base and dark passions, relieve fury and frustration. They were "pleasure" slaves, and they were all converts, of course, but of the basest sort, and referring to them as a harem was a generous term. For that indicated something that she and the other's seldom saw from Lord Vaako—gentle pleasure.

She'd heard the scattered murmurings of the incident with Riddick and the Lord Marshall. She could not believe her ears, the news spreading like ripples on a pond of Dame Vaako's bold interference and the bold verbal interchange between her Lord's wife and this newcomer—the Furyan—and the sensual overtones of the interchange of words.

She could imagine her Lord's fury, for his wife to touch this Riddick person, who she'd heard was being slated as a breeder. Marcella herself had once hoped to be a breeder, but she had been sexually abused as child and the resulting emotional scars relegated her either to the life of a common laborer or a pleasure companion of the darkest sort.

Breeders had to be of highest quality in all in manner of existence—mentally, physically, and emotionally. The emotional portion had been her downfall, and the type of physical contact she required for sexual completion while considered a necessary balm for many necromongers made her totally unsuitable for the reproduction of necromonger children.

She always relished Vaako's visits for despite the pain he inflicted on her time and time again, he always saw to it that as his companion any slave always found her release before he would leave—not all masters were so considerate. His level of fury would be indicated by whomever he chose to satisfy his rage. Marcella often felt the sting of his deepest fury. Knowing that in every moment of expressed sexual violence against her he was substituting her for revenge against whatever transgression his Lady wife was guilty of. Still despite the level of depravity it seemed to represent, she knew she was chosen because Vaako knew her secret—she took as much pleasure from it as he did. He could see no reason to abuse someone else. She took whatever he did to her with a sense of pride in the fact that he knew she derived pleasure from it.

The doors to the harem swung open, and she and the other handful of sex slaves—all naked except for the collars around their necks and the leather bindings at wrists and ankles that proclaimed their slave status—all of them assuming their proper positions, on their knees before him, eyes downcast in deference to his ownership of their bodies. Tonight, however Marcella was so bold as to dare meet his gaze, knowing full well it would add further punishments. The outrage and fury emanated from him and she knew she would be feeling the sting of the belt before the night was finished. Her Lord Vaako had aversions to the whips as they tended to leave scars and he did not like to mar his beauties

She caught the hint of a smile that played at the corner of his mouth for her daring. He knew in that instant, hell, he'd known it would be Marcella before he even came down here. He indicated her, and she was removed by the eunuchs away from the others to one of the chambers, a short chain attached to first one wrist then the other, the chain running behind her back, and while not uncomfortable, clearly made resistance nearly impossible. Vaako moved ahead of her into the chamber and began to strip away his garments.

The heavy door closed behind them, both of them now naked and they were alone, sort of… the two eunuchs stood silently just inside the door. Vaako's insurance that if he ever lost complete control he would be prevented from doing irreparable damage or inadvertently killing one of the women. Just their mere presence kept him from going too far.

Marcella as always reveled in the absolute, virile, beauty of her master. She didn't wait for the order, instead Marcella again dropped to her knees, looking up into her master's face yet again and then adding more to her punishments for defying the rules regarding speech without permission, "Milord, how can I pleasure you?"

It was one transgression too many and the blow to her face was stinging, and Vaako snarled, "Shut up bitch—you speak only when you're spoken to, and you open your mouth for my pleasure and my pleasure alone! Now open your mouth wide" he jerked a handful of her hair and she cried out at the pain and he took advantage of her scream to stuff his heavy cock halfway down her throat. He began to move, fucking her mouth, with his hands clenching fistfuls of her hair to keep her mouth from backing off his steel erection. He began to increase the pace of the steady rhythmic thrusting into her mouth.

Every major area of sexual sensation in Marcella's body was being stimulated as Vaako raped her mouth. She felt him thicken and harden even more right before he spilled into her mouth, the speed of his release catching her unprepared and she began to choke, instead of pulling out of her mouth Vaako pushed her face into his belly cutting off the air supply to her nose forcing her to swallow his cum so she could breathe. After she swallowed he pulled out, stroking her hair gently, "That's a good girl, that's a good girl."

His soothing comforting tone lasted only a few moments and then his harsh tone returned as he commanded the two eunuchs who guarded the harem. "Prepare her."

Her bondage was shifted and now her wrists were bound in steel cuffs over the leather which afforded some protection of her delicate flesh and those outer cuffs were also connected by a chain. Her arms were extended full-length above her; until the chain was looped over over an adjustable hook which was then raised until her bare feet barely touched the floor.

Marcella was caught completely off-guard, when the swoosh of leather moving rapidly through the air hit her soundly on the cheeks of her ass. She had not expected him to start with the belt. But it was not that pain that caused her to cry out. It was the pain in her shoulders as she was knocked off balance and she swung by her wrists from the chains. Even though she was again deriving pleasure at some dark level she screamed from the resulting pain—trying to contain her cries would be further cause for punishments, the second blow landed and she wrenched her body away from the direction of the blow, although evasion of the blows was impossible and a third and a fourth landed. Then she heard the belt hit the floor and she drew a ragged breath.

Her master spoke, "That was for breaking the rules, my little pet."

Then she felt Vaako's hands moving across her breasts in a tender caress, stroking the nipples bringing them to peak she felt the dampness between her legs. Marcella arched into his touch the moan that escaped her now one of pleasure. The pleasing sensation on the heels of the pain still throbbing in her buttocks shooting straight her core. She tried to arch into his caresses even further.

Vaako laughed, he tilted her head upward to meet his gaze, "No little one, no pleasure for you until you give me all that I want. You will feel only what I want you feel and right now I wish for you to feel pain."

"Yes milord." she replied, her tone unwavering, defying the arousal of her body as he released her chin and she returned her gaze to the floor in submission to her master. Willing herself to take whatever he did to her. He reached down to her bare pussy, one of the few requirements he had of his sex slaves. He grinned at the increasing dampness. "So very wet. So my beautiful slut is enjoying herself. If she wants to attain her pleasure she must accept more pain, because I intend to have all of her."

He slid his finger back to finger her ass. Marcella squirmed away from him. His palm came down across the cheeks of her ass and she whimpered with the blow. "Don't try to escape it slave, you know it is of no use. Do you yet again forget that your body is mine, not yours? Do you understand me? Shall we return to the belt?"

She didn't answer immediately and the consequence was one of his hands fisting in her hair and his other hand raining more blows to her buttocks. The blows on top the welts raised by the leather belt hurt more than they usually did. Marcella reasoned through her painfully induced arousal that Vaako's fury at Dame was great indeed. Sometimes she thought Dame did these things on purpose knowing that the members of Vaako's Harem paid dearly for every one of her transgressions. His continued fury mated with her soft moan and whimpers and brought his manhood back to proud attention

Ready now to take her again, with a final blow Vaako released her hair leaving her to swing momentarily before he stopped her, letting her find her footing. He looked to the eunuchs, "The table, face down, full restraint."

Marcella found the hook lowered as steel cuffs were also applied to her ankles, again over the leather ones. She was moved to a narrow table as commanded, bent forward from her hips, belly down and her abdomen rested against the tabletop, her breasts all the way off the far side of the table. The single chain between her wrist was removed her hands bound separately to the table legs and her ankles as well on the other side. She felt the wetness increase as she was held completely immobile, her most private parts spread wide to Lord Vaako's view. "Say it Marcella, tell me what you want me to do to you. Tell me how much you want it, how much pleasure you take in pain. Beg for it sweet beauty."

"Take whatever pleasure you want of me milord. I am but a vessel to your pleasure. Do with me what you will, your pleasure shall be mine as well."

"Such a good girl, Marcella," he said his fingers stroking across the entire area. Spreading her juices across her folds and back toward the rear portal. She tried to press back against his stroking fingers but she couldn't move. He pulled his hand away and moved closer, positioning his hips between her widespread thighs. He pressed forward with his cock, thrusting deep into her dripping cunt, he began to fuck her hard and deep, and she began to moan as he hit the pleasure spot deep within her.

Vaako noted the shallowing of her breathing, she was nearly as close as he was but he was not through her yet. He wasn't going to allow her release; she was not to come now. He pulled out abruptly, and positioned himself and with one hard, brutal thrust of his arousal-slickened cock he impaled her ass on his full length. Her resulting scream drove him and Vaako began to fuck her there just as hard as he had her pussy. He didn't wait for her to adjust but instead found a rhythm and when she finally managed to relax beneath him, once again sensation of a pleasurable nature began to spiral inside Marcella. His fingers gripped her hips painfully, she knew she would have residual bruises, but she couldn't believe how close to the edge he was driving her now. He commanded her in a lust-filled tone, "Tell me slut, tell me how good it feels…"

Marcella could only manage a single word and it was enough. "More." Vaako thrust harder and deeper and he was on the verge; with the simple slip of his hand beneath his plunging erection he let his fingers slip back into her still dripping cunt and his thumb stroked across her swollen clitoris and she fell into oblivion, whimpering and crying out, "Vaako," again and again. The spasms of Marcella's orgasm clenched around his thrusting fingers and he felt the spasm even in her other passage, the wave massaging his cock even more profoundly and with a final thrust and deep grunt he spilled into her.

The weight of his sweat slick body dropped atop hers for a few moments and then he push himself upwards his fury spent within her body and he withdrew, his hands stroking across her body gently, praising her service to him. "Well done, sweet girl, well done."

He stepped away to dress, with a nod to the eunuchs who freed her from the table and the steel cuffs. She was unsteady on her feet and still trembled from the intensity of their joining, When she stumbled it was Vaako, not the eunuchs who stepped forward to steady her. His fingers caressed her cheek, 'I think you are taking more than you can handle, my pet."

"I can handle anything milord if tis your pleasure."

His fingers slid into her hair drawing her face to his, his mouth taking hers in a blatantly tender kiss, holding her nakedness against him, a final gentle caress of her breast. "Till next time sweet Marcella."

"Aye milord, I will await your pleasure."

As the doors to the harem closed behind him Marcella knew she meant every word. Although she was sure he suspected it, she was also vivdly aware of the fact that she could never speak of what she felt for him in her heart. Serving him like this was all she would ever have, the best she could ever hope for and loving him was the most brutal pain of all.


End file.
